Felicity Bagman
Felicity Bagman RPed by: Ck History Thomas and Eleanor Bagman's love story is not the most conventional. Elle had a crush on Thomas through much of her Hogwarts years, but Thomas was head over heels in love with someone else-- a someone else that he married, after Hogwarts. When Carmen (that's the someone else) went missing and never came back, Thomas' life was in shambles, and Elle (among others) was there to help pick up the pieces. After several months, Thomas and Elle admitted their feelings for each other and started dating. Things from there followed your typical love story-- they moved in together, Thomas proposed and the couple was married. Both knew they wanted to have children, but it took a little longer than they manticipated before they were able to conceive for the first time. Eventually it happened, and on January 11th, 2035 Felicity Eleanore Bagman came into the world. Shortly after Felicity was born, there were a lot of changes made that she wasn't aware of, given that she was an infant. Elle, and Felicity's maternal aunts (Charity and Mallory) decided to join forces as mothers and raise their growing brood of children as a large, family unit. In addition to all of the Bagman cousins, Felicity's cousins on her mother's side (Felix, Hudson and Hadley) were also part of the bunch. Despite all of this, Felicity was still an only child for the first years of her life and was doted on and got all of the attention at home. Two and a half years later, many things were about to change in Felicity's life. The first change was a biological brother, the second was an adoptive sister. John Thomas Bagman, Felicity's little brother, was born in July of 2037. Felicity didn't mind being an older sister. For the most part, the baby stayed away from her stuff, and she still got a decent amount of attention. She still felt like she was in charge of her own home, and everything was comfortable, despite the change. In May of 2038, a new girl came to live with them. Her name was Elise Richards-Heron... and she was... older. The girl cried a lot and mostly kept to herself, but now Felicity felt like she wasn't in control anymore. The family was getting bigger, and suddenly she wasn't the biggest anymore, so how was she supposed to stay in charge of it all? This feeling only intensified when, a year and a half later, her youngest sister Constance, was born. Suddenly Elise and Felicity had to share a room. And that was going to be... interesting. Personality Felicity is naturally extroverted, and loves being part of her big family. She's never known anything else, and figures that everyone must love all the chaos that her family brings. She knows that the best way to have fun with a big group is to pick activities that have wide appeal, and to just run with it. It's only fun when everyone's having fun, right? She'll never try to deliberately be the spoilsport when she's with her extended family. Felicity is already showing all the signs of having the same stubborn streak her parents do. In manifests in being possessive of things that are hers, and not being very good at sharing. Due to the fact that she became a middle sibling in a relatively short amount of time, keeping all the things that are hers to herself is a way she can feel in control. If she feels things are outside her control, she'll lash out to get the attention refocused on herself. After all, those are her parents, too. Felicity has natural athletic abilities. She loves to climb trees, ride bikes or broomsticks... anything outside. She can keep up with all of her cousins, regardless of how much bigger than her they might be. And she's quite proud of that. She loves being on the go, and hates sitting down and reading books and being bored. Life is too short to be bored-- it's better to be on the move and having fun. She knows her parents were both Quidditch players (and that Mum was famous for it) and wants nothing more than to have her own broomstick and learn to fly and be a famous player herself, one day. Appearance Felicity looks a lot like her mother, but has her father's eyes. She has straight brown hair, and brown eyes that light up frequently at the idea of adventures. She tends to wear things that aren't super girly, because she finds that dresses and skirts get in the way of running and tree climbing and being outside because they're supposed to be kept nice. So she'd rather run around in jeans and a tshirt. Her face claim is Zoe Blakely. Trivia *Felicity means: happiness *Eleanore means: light *Her MBTI is: Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Child Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:January Birthday Category:Half-Blood Category:Right Handed Category:Bagman Family